


Intimacy

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is there. Sex is a thing. Sex happens. It's just not something Derek's very interested in.</p>
<p>Derek likes intimacy. Derek likes being possessive. Derek likes moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Mating Games entry, cleaned up and expanded. Challenge was 'the ties that bind'.

Sex is there. Sex is a thing. Sex happens. It's just not something Derek's very interested in.

Derek likes intimacy. Derek likes being possessive. Derek likes moments like this. They're curled in bed, Stiles working on his thesis, and Derek devouring his latest crime thriller when Stiles shuts his laptop.

"Enough! I can't do any more on this tonight. I swear, if I spend any more time squinting at scans of historical texts I'm going to go insane." He shoves his laptop onto his bedside table, nearly knocking a glass of water over and turns his bedside light off.

It's only a minute before Derek feels him snuggling down against his side, tangling their legs together.

Stiles doesn't go to sleep. In some ways Stiles is like him, he likes to just bask in the intimacy of just sharing space with another being, the comfort of knowing the person beside you means as much to you as you do to them.

Stiles nudges his head under Derek's arm, wriggles, adjusts and slowly moves them until Derek is curled around him; Stiles' head resting on Derek's arm. Derek can't see his book, so he shifts it up until he can continue reading; it's getting to a good bit. Stiles seems content to lay there, dozing in Derek's arms, not even moving at the slow turn of pages as the mystery unfolds, one clue at a time.

*

Derek's never said it outright, never even thought about giving it a label until Stiles did. He didn't think about it as a thing. Derek _can_ , he just doesn't want to, doesn't see the point, the _need_.

To Derek relationships were finding someone and fucking them. You find someone you like: have sex. That's what society taught him, that's what Kate had taught him; that was the way you showed affection to people. He hadn't known there were other ways to be.

Derek knew he wanted Stiles, wanted to listen to him talk about his day, be the person Stiles thought of first. He wanted Stiles all to himself, he didn't want Stiles to tell his secrets to anyone else, from the most trivial to the most private. He wanted to be the special person in Stiles' life, not anyone else; he wanted to matter to Stiles, like Stiles mattered to him.

*

He feels the restlessness before he smells it: the musky scent of _Stiles_. He hears the rustle of fabric as Stiles slides a hand down to wrap around his own cock.

Derek loves that Stiles still shares this with him, loves that this can still be between them even if Derek doesn't join in. Derek bookmarks his page, and sets the book aside.

"No, no," Stiles says, a little breathless already. "Keep reading, I didn't mean for you to stop."

"You're more interesting than a book," Derek replies slipping his arms around Stiles and pulling him back against him.

He can hear the way Stiles's pulse speeds up, the way his dick jerks in his hand.

"Yeah..." Stiles sighs, grabbing Derek's hand with his free one, their fingers entwined over Stiles's heart.

*

They used to fuck. Derek would pin Stiles down, try and be everything he thought he wanted. Stiles, eighteen and eager, would eat it all up, push them to try _everything_ , and _anything_ he could imagine and it was... ok.

Derek was thrilled that Stiles wanted to share all of those moments, that he was willing to let Derek see him fall apart, to _let_ Derek break him apart and put him back together again. It made him feel special, privileged. The thing was, he cared more about Stiles's pleasure than his own, he loved watching him come undone. Getting off himself was always an afterthought, just something that happened.

*

"Derek..." Stiles moans.

"I'm here," he answers, face buried in the crook of Stiles's neck. Smells like home.

*

"We should talk," Stiles had said. Derek'd thought, this is it, he's finally realised he can do better.

It must have shown on his face because Stiles smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing. It's just... we don't have to have sex, you know that, right?" Stiles was watching him carefully.

"Oh," Derek had answered, dejectedly. He was right: it was over. He couldn't blame Stiles; Derek was broken and Stiles wasn't. He deserved so much more than Derek could ever give him.

"No, you idiot. We're not breaking up." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying... sex isn't why I'm with you, ok? Fucking is awesome, but I like it when we just hang out too, when we fall asleep on the sofa, when we play Mario Kart and I beat your ass. I like all the things with you, I like _you_."

*

Stiles is craning his head around for a kiss, and Derek doesn't disappoint him. He can hear the thwacking of the sheets as Stiles works himself harder, the way he bites his lip tight beneath his teeth. He looks beautiful, open and raw, all for Derek to see.

"Love you, Stiles," Derek murmurs. "So fucking much."

He feels Stiles come, shuddering in his arms, smell the heavy scent of it ruining another pair of boxers.

"Love you too," Stiles slurs, body limp and pliant now he's come.

Derek passes Stiles the tissues because he knows no amount of badgering will get Stiles to leave bed after an orgasm. And he wouldn't want it. He drops the used tissues in the wastepaper basket, and turns off his own bedside lamp.

He snuggles down against a mostly asleep Stiles, pulls him back against his chest, holding him tight like he might a soft toy. Stiles mumbles something and throws a leg over Derek, drawing them even closer together.

Sex might have been how this started, sex might have been what bound them together at one point, but it's not anymore. There's so much more to their relationship that just sex.

**Author's Note:**

> [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com), come see me, talk to me...


End file.
